On the rooftop
Here's how the rooftop in The Silver Streak and Daylight Special. trains continue on their way as we hear the whistles blow, then we see the others in the lounge car Skyla: I can't believe I was paranoid all this time. Penny Ling: Oh it's nothing to be ashamed of. Sunil Nevla: Yeah, even I get paranoid sometimes. Skyla: I now feel awful. And what's worse, I caused us to get thrown overboard. Zoe Trent: It's easy to understand, but blaming yourself isn't gonna help. Blackie comes in Blackie: Hey guys. Zeñorita: Hola, Blackie. the sheep takes a seat, he notices that Skyla has something on her mind. Blackie: Skyla, what's wrong? Skyla: Well, I assume you heard me scream last night. Blackie: No. What happend? Skyla: Well, last night. As we were getting ready to hit the hay, I saw what looked like a dead man hanging on the side of the Silver Streak. It looked like someone named, Professor Gold Rush. Blackie: "Professor Gold Rush"? Skyla: He was shot in the head. So we went to investigate on the Silver Streak. Nyx: And while we were, we ran into Sunset Shimmer. Blackie: You mean the firey haired girl that's always trying to get Twilight? Pepper Clark: That's the one. Blackie: What was she doing? Skyla: She was searching for something inside one of the coach suites, but before we could get a good look, Snips and Snails threw us off the train. Zeñorita: Hence why we didn't join you for breakfast later. Blackie: Oh, I see. But you didn't see the Professor? Skyla: Oh we saw him, this afternoon. Blackie: Where? Nyx: In the Dazzlings compartment. Skyla: You see, the guy I saw last night was only a bad dream. Blackie: What did the professor look like? Skyla: Like the picutre on his book the Dazzlings showed us. Blackie: Did he saw anything to you? Snowdrop: No, he just said he was tired and was gonna go get a drink and lie down. But he also nmentioned that he was gonna show the Dazzlings some gold he found. Blackie: That's it! Skyla I can believe you saw him. Nyx: What is? Blackie: See, you didn't have a dream last night. The professor's dead, the guy you saw was a fake. Zoe Trent: How can you be sure? Blackie: Because I spoke the real professor the other day, he didn't want anything to do with the Dazzlings or Sunset Shimmer. Vinnie Terrio: What are you talking about, why not? Blackie: Because he knows they are after the gold he found. Minka Mark: Why is this gold so important? Blackie: Because it's not regular gold. It's a new kind of gold, and it's worth 10 times the amount regular gold is. Zoe Trent: My goodness! Blackie: Nyx, teleport us onto the Silver Streak. Nyx: Why? Blackie: Just teleport us and I'll explain later! Nyx: Okay. up her horn and they teleport onto the Silver Streak Blackie: Okay, follow me. Nyx: Alright. soon come into the baggage car Blackie: The Dazzlings must've brought the professor here last night. Russel Ferguson: Why here? Balckie: Because the baggage car's the easiest access to the roof. He must've escaped climbed onto the roof and ran down it before being shot. have the front of the baggage car and the back of the rear diesel engine Blackie starts to climb up Skyla: We aren't going up there, are we? Blackie: Yeah, but you can just stay at the back of the coach and keep lookout. The train might reach a tunnel. Sunil Nevla: Oh, of all the ideas he might've thought of, I'm sure this one does not rank very high! Vinnie Terrio: Sunil, stop worrying! I can climb walls so the top of a train isn't a big deal. Stinky feet's my middle name! Sunil Nevla: I thought his middle name was "Alfonso." Zoe Trent: sing-songy voice Vinnie, less talking, more walking! Vinnie Terrio: Sheez, everything is rush, rush, rush. and Vinnie get up on the roof as the Music score Silver Streak "I'll Try" starts playing walk down the roof of the train and then come up to the third coach from the baggage car and Vinnie finds something on it Vinnie: Hey, look! Blackie: down and grabs it Vinnie Terrio: What is it? Blackie: A piece of the professor's coat. walk back to the front of the baggage car Skyla: What'd you find? Blackie: A piece of the professor's coat, it was stuck on a rivet. Nyx: Then you were right, Skyla. You did see him! they get back in Blackie: I bet the body was already picked up. Nyx: Let's get back in the Daylight Special. teleport back on the Daylight Special head back for the coach suite Snowdrop: You were right, Skyla. Zoe Trent: Sorry we didn't believe you, Skyla. Skyla: It's fine. Blackie: Now we have proof to show the others. Nyx: But where could that gold be? Blackie: I'm not sure. But we must find out before those freaks try to steal it. Zeñorita: Indeed, but where to begin. the trains go through a tunnel as we then see muzzles flashes and hear gunshots the trains leave the tunnel Skyla: What was that? Blackie: bullet holes in one of the couches Looks like someone just tried to kill us. Nyx: What?! Blackie: You guys warn the others about who's on the train. Snowdrop: What are you gonna do? Blackie: Get my firearms. Hurry! races out of the coach suite and heads for his Russel Ferguson: Come on! race down the coach in the opposite direction, but as they near the Dazzlings' compartment, Sonata opens the door Sonata Dusk: Hey, you're not.. Snips and Snails(equine) Hey! They aren't dead! Sunil Nevla: Bye! take off the other way Aria Blaze: Get them, you idiots! 2 give chase group reach the baggage car and they lock the door as well as throw down suitcase, to try and block their path Penny Ling: We're trapped! Pepper Clark: Not quite. 2 begin banging on the door Snowdrop: You got a plan? the baggage car door, the 2 take a fire ax and break the door knob Pepper Clark: Follow me! follow the skunk and Snails break in and search around for them and then they climb onto the roof. they are on the side ladder of the coach Pepper Clark: Okay Ze, you know what to do. Zeñorita: Si. 2 get closer to them as Zeñorita gets back on the roof, [gun in grip Zeñorita: Hold it! Don't move or I'll shoot you! Snails: Okay, I surrender! Snips: a step forward Zeñorita: Uh, you moved! fires Snips: Ah! 2 fall off the train Minka Mark: Great shot! Zeñorita: I didn't think I'd make that good of a shot. Minka Mark: You kidding? You had it right there! other gets back up on the roof Nyx: Well, now that they're out of the way let's get back in the train. Vinnie Terrio: around Whoa! low hanging signal arm is right behind them! hit the signal arm and swing off the train and onto the ground as the trains speed away Zoe Trent: NO! '''down the line after the trains for a short distance '''COME BACK!! COME BACK!!! growls NOT AGAIN!! '''her beret on the ground Pepper Clark: Doh, great. Penny Ling: '''OH COME ON!! Nyx: Oh man! After all that, we end up falling off the train again! Skyla: Now we're gonna have to do all over again! Russel Ferguson: Not only that, it'll take forever to catch up to the trains now! Zeñorita: We'll just have to get a lift to the trains' next stops by someone in the next town. Snowdrop: Follow that zebra! Zoe Trent: whimpers I just wanted to get some relaxation on this trip, is that too much to ask for? all start journeying down the line again Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes